Un matrimonio arreglado
by SangoSnape
Summary: Ella, hija de uno de los mas grandes empresarios de todo Tokio, el, hijo de uno de los mas grandes empresarios de todo Japon, que pasa cuando sus padres deciden unir a sus familias? pues averiguenlo. Lo se mal summary. 6to Cap Contiene Lemon... creo o.o
1. La tortura comienza

**Hola a todos! Bueno pues este no es mi primer fic, pero si es mi fic de regreso ya que no subí ningún fic después de que me los borraron todos ToT pero aquí estoy suplicando a que le guste mi fic, ojala y si.**

**Y no soy muy buena para los títulos así que no se guíen mucho por eso.**

**Pero vayamos con el fic.**

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de Inu, la idea si, espero.

**Titulo:** Un matrimonio arreglado

**Capitulo:** La tortura comienza

-.Por fin viernes!.- exclamó una chica de cabello azabache y ojos cafés que caminaba rumbo a su casa junto con su mejor amiga una chica de ojos y cabello castaños.

-. Si tienes razón Kagome, que bueno no mas escuela.- gritó una muy alegre Sango "por fin ya no tendría mas tarea al menos hasta el lunes" pensó no le gustaba mucho la escuela pero tampoco le desagradaba.

-. Y que vas a hacer mañana? Podemos ir al cine?.- pregunto Kagome muy entusiasmada mientras se detenía enfrente del templo Higurashi, para despedirse de su mejor amiga.

-. Pues me parece buena idea.- respondió Sango.

Kagome se puso aun mas contenta y dijo -. Entonces te veo a las 8:00 PM .- el rostro de Sango cambio, su gesto alegre ahora era de desacuerdo.

-. Kagome.- dijo con un tono de pena por su amiga. -. No puedo, mañana a las 6 empieza la fiesta que organizaron mis papas, pero podemos a las 2.- dijo dando un pequeño salto para luego despedirse.

Durante el trayecto hacia su casa Sango iba leyendo un libro que le había prestado su primo Inuyasha, iba muy concentrada en el libro que al cruzar la calle no se dio cuenta que un carro iba hacia donde ella.

El conductor por su parte apenas pudo frenar pero por desgracia dándole un pequeño golpe a la muchacha, se estaciono y fue hacia ella.

Sango sentía un poco de dolor en la pierna ya que el carro le había pegado con la defensa haciéndole un moretón de un tamaño considerable.

-. Se encuentra bien?.- pregunto el dueño del auto (un mercedes benz slr plateado para ser mas específicos XD) acercándose a Sango al ver que la había golpeado en la pierna y se quejaba tantito del dolor. -. No fue mi intención, lo siento.- dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

-.Me encuentro bien gracias.- no pudo decir mas ya que había quedado hipnotizada con esos ojos color zafiro que la miraban, era raro ni siquiera lo conocía.

-. A ver, déjame checar como esta ese golpe.- dijo agachándose para examinar ese golpe, Sango no puedo reaccionar.

Mientras el joven la revisaba una de sus manos ascendieron por debajo de la falda escolar que tenia la joven.

-. Pervertido.- grito furiosa mientras lo empujaba haciendo que este cayera al piso. -. Como se atreve, pervertido.-

-. Lo siento.- se disculpo el joven mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa.-

-. Hombres todos son iguales.- murmuro muy enfadada mientras se daba vuelta para irse a su casa.

Había comenzado a caminar pero lo hacia un poco despacio ya que para ese entonces el dolor era mas fuerte, pero una mano la sujetó haciendo que esta volteara.

-. Por favor déjeme llevarla a su casa, por lo visto no camina muy bien.- murmuro el joven.

-.No gracias.- contesto cortantemente.

-. Pero…-

-. Pero nada, ni lo conozco.- lo interrumpió Sango.

Comenzó a caminar y sintió otra vez la mano de ese joven es su brazo haciéndola voltear y dándole un beso.

Sango quedo en shock, se enfureció y le dio una tremenda cachetada dejándole una marca en la mejilla de su mano al joven.

-. Quien se cree que es Ud para besarme nomás por que si? Pervertido!.- le grito y se alejo, el solo la observo marcharse mientras se sobaba con la mano la cachetada que le había dado la chica.

Entro a su recamara acostándose en su cama, era cierto era un poco mujeriego y un poco pervertido (emmm… poco? O.ó) pero nunca sabía besado a una chica que acabara de conocer, de la cual no sabia ni siquiera su nombre, se levanto y para dirigirse al baño a lavarse la cara.

-.Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?.- dijo un poco confundido -. Ni la conozco y de todas formas no la voy a volver a ver.- eso ultimo con un tono de melancolía pero en su cabeza resonaba la misma pregunta, por que no dejaba de pensar en ella? Se volvió a acostar en su cama mientras se quedaba dormido pensando en la castaña.

-. Si Kagome, y me beso, ese tipo estaba loco.- exclamo Sango aun molesta por lo que había sucedido horas antes a su amiga que se encontraba del otro lado se la línea mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-.Y estaba guapo? O estaba feo? Por que para que te hayas enojado creo que se inclina mas a la segunda.- analizo Kagome mientras Sango pensaba en como responderle.

-. Pues era guapo, tenia unos ojos muy bonitos.- contesto la castaña haciendo que su amiga que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea brincara de alegría.

-. Entonces falta poco para que tengas novio!.- grito una muy alegre Kagome provocando que su amiga se enojara.

-. Claro que no Kagome!.- grito -. Mejor me voy a dormir, no vemos mañana. Chao.- colgó dejando el teléfono en su buró que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

Era ilógico que le gustara ese pervertido, solo era eso, un pervertido que no conocía y que no desearía volver a ver, aparte parta ella eran mas importante sus estudios, pronto se graduaría de la preparatoria.

Se tapó con sus cobijas se disponía a dormir, apago la lámpara que era lo único que producía luz en su cuarto. Se toco con los dedos sus labios podía sentir la sensación de los labios de aquel muchacho en los suyos… se sentó abruptamente en la cama. Pero en que diablos estaba pensando? No, no podía estar pensando en él, ni siquiera lo quería volver a ver.

-.mejor me duermo ya.- dijo un poco asustada de sus pensamientos mientras se volvia a recostar y cerraba los ojos para quedarse totalmente dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya era otro día , las horas habían transcurrido muy rápido eran las 6 y la fiesta en la casa de Sango había comenzado.

No entendía por que sus padres estaban tan emocionados y querían presentarle a alguien muy especial.

"Quien será? Y por que me lo querrán presentar? Y que tendrá que ver conmigo?" pensaba Sango que tenia un vestido strapless color rosa, traía el cabello recogido en un chongo con unos cuantos mechones que caían en su cara, tenia una diadema de diamantes en la cabeza y unos guantes hasta los codos del mismo color del vestido, se veía como una princesa.

-.Que aburrido estoy.- exclamo un joven dueño de unos hermosos ojos de color zafiro que vestía un smoking negro, tenia el cabello agarrado en una pequeña colita.

En verdad que si estaba aburrido, odiaba las fiestas a las que sus padres estaban invitados, todas aburridas y ni siquiera había lindas chicas, todas eran feas, estaba lamentándose el haber ido cuando sus ojos vieron a un ángel, bueno, no un ángel una hermosa chica que parecía una princesa, entonces se decidió a atacar.

Se fue acercando a ella solo la había visto de espaldas pero al parecer era bonita.

Sango se encontraba platicando con un muchacho un tanto guapo.

-. Kuranusuke en verdad no quiero bailar estoy cansada.- dijo Sango, le caía bien Kuranusuke pero el siempre estaba tratando conquistarla pero simplemente no lo hacia.

-. Vamos Sango solo esta pieza.- suplico el joven a lo cual ella seguía diciéndole que no, entonces sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro volteo y vio a un apuesta joven haciendo una reverencia hacia ella.

-.Hermosa damisela le gustaría compartir esta pieza conmigo.- dijo volteando hacia arriba para ver la cara de la angelical muchacha pero se sorprendió al ver quien era y la reacción de esta.

-. Tu aquí!-. grito, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ella, esto hizo que se sonrojara y se alejara de ahí para irse a bailar con Kuranosuke.

Paso el tiempo y Sango todavía no podía creer que el estuviera ahí, ese pervertido, pensaba.

Era hora de que todos los invitados se fueran, Sango fue llamada por sus papas para que fuera a la sala, al entrar vio a tres personas sentadas en el sillón y a sus papas.

-.Papa, mama, estoy aquí.- dijo un poco confundida.

-.Hija queremos presentarte a unas personas muy especiales.- dijo su mama mientras caminaba hacia ella, las personas que eran 2 hombrees y 1 mujer se pusieron de pie y voltearon hacia ella.

Sango se sorprendió al ver a el ahí, pero no podía reaccionar como lo había hecho horas atrás, ya que estaban sus papas.

-.hija.- comenzó su papa. -. Ellos son los Houshi, unos amigos de hace mucho tiempo y socios también.- el señor se acerco a su hija y puso una mano en el hombro de esta. -. Sango el es Miroku.- señalo a el joven de ojos de color zafiro. -. Miroku.- esta vez dirigiéndose a el. -.ella es Sango mi hija y tu prometida.- terminó el papa de Sango.

Miroku quedo en shock, por que sus papas no se lo dijeron? Pensaba.

-.QUEEEEEEEEEEE!.-grito Sango no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Los papas de ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de sus hijos.

**Continuara…**

**Espero les haya gustado la idea para este fic, y ojala dejen reviews.**

**Ya saben algún comentario, sugerencia o queja dejen review.**

**Me despido, hasta la próxima chao.**

**sango mayara**


	2. Sentimientos confundidos

**Hola a todos! aqui les dejo el segundo cap que espero les guste.**

**Cap. dedicado a:** pili-chan.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de Inu, la idea si, espero.

**Titulo:** Un matrimonio arreglado

**Capitulo: **Sentimientos confundidos

**by**

Sango-mayara

Sango se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su cama solo faltaban 10 días para su unión matrimonial con Miroku, sus padres se habían vuelto locos con eso de la boda, querían que todo saliera espectacular.

"Es absurdo que piensen que voy a tener un matrimonio feliz con ese pervertido, mujeriego, que solo utiliza a las mujeres, las enamora y las deja de seguro, que posee esos hermosos ojos y esos labios que quisiera probar otra vez… espera Sango que estas pensando? Estas loca o que? Como puedes decir eso de el? Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca, mira que hablar conmigo misma no es para menos.

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño necesitaba relajarse, ya que últimamente estaba muy estresada por lo de la boda así que decidió darse un relajante baño de burbujas.

Por otro lado Miroku caminaba por el pasillo de la gran casa se dirigía al cuarto de Sango tenia que hablar con ella no sabia bien por que pero lo sentía necesario. Se acerco a la puerta del cuarto de esta, tocó, al no recibir respuesta alguna giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Después de haber tomado un rico baño se salio de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla para salir a cambiarse a su recamara.

Miroku al entrar a la recamara de Sango y al no encontrarla se puso a inspeccionar el cuarto de esta para divertirse un poco.

Una puerta se abrió, era la del baño, Miroku quedó sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver y por ver a Sango muy molesta y a la vez apenada al verlo en su cuarto y por lo que acababa de pasar.

Al abrir la puerta de baño Sango vio a Miroku que por cierto la estaba viendo y tal fue su sorpresa al verlo que sin querer se le cayo la toalla al suelo dejando ver su tan bien desarrollado cuerpo que lamentablemente fue enfrente de el mayor pervertido del mundo.

-. Sanguito no sabía que me deseabas tanto como para entregarte a mi antes de la boda.- dijo Miroku mientras se acercaba a Sango que por cierto todavía se encontraba paralizada por ese suceso.

-. Ni se le ocurra acercarse a mi!.- grito una muy enojada Sango mientras se envolvía nuevamente en la toalla que segundos antes yacía en el suelo.

-. Vamos Sanguito te prometo que no te va a doler.- decía seductoramente mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de la chica.

-. No me vuelva a tocar, y mucho menos decir Sanguito entendió?.- grito, ahora si estaba muy enfadada así que casi a patadas saco a Miroku para que la dejase en paz.

"maldito Miroku como se atreve a tratar de seducirme, debe estar loco para creer que lo deseo" pensaba mientras se cambiaba en verdad estaba enfadada tanto así que si ahorita se le atravesaba en frente Miroku era capaz de matarlo.

-. Definitivamente va a ser un matrimonio fatal.-

Los días habían pasado muy rápidos todos habían sido realmente una tortura para Sango ya que había tenido que aguantar a Miroku pero esto solo comenzaba ya que iban a tener que cambiarse a otra casa e iba que tener que vivir con el! Esa sola idea la mataba.

Solo faltaba un día para la tan esperada boda claro por parte de sus padres ya que ellos realmente no querían casarse bueno por lo menos Sango no ya que Miroku estaba mas puesto que un calcetín.

Miroku estaba en su habitación le hacia tanta gracia la actitud que su Sango ponía, de verdad le gustaba esa chica ahora e siguiente paso era enamorarla a toda costa, pasara lo que pasara iba a enamorarla.

-. Mi pequeña Sango no sabes lo que te espera.- dijo Miroku con una mueca de alegría mientras recordaba la reacción que había tenido su futura esposa ante la noticia de su enlace matrimonial.

_-------Flashback------_

_-.hija.- comenzó su papa. -. Ellos son los Houshi, unos amigos de hace mucho tiempo y socios también.- el señor se acerco a su hija y puso una mano en el hombro de esta. -. Sango el es Miroku.- señalo a el joven de ojos de color zafiro. -. Miroku.- esta vez dirigiéndose a el. -.ella es Sango mi hija y tu prometida.- terminó el papa de Sango._

_Miroku quedo en shock, por que sus papas no se lo dijeron? Pensaba._

_-.QUEEEEEEEEEEE!.-grito Sango no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo._

_Los papas de ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de sus hijos._

_-. Mamá, papá, yo no me puedo casar con el.- dijo mirando a Miroku de pies a cabeza -. Ni siquiera lo conozco, como quieren que me case con el!.-_

_Miroku se acerco a Sango mientras depositaba un beso en la mano de esta._

_-. Pues para mi seria un honor el casarme contigo.- dijo Miroku coquetamente mientras le cerraba un ojo haciendo que esta se sonrojara._

_-. Pues ya esta decidido.- dijo el papá de Sango -. En 11 días es la boda así que prepárense.- al ver la cara de Sango que era de sorpresa e indignación agregó-. Y no hay6 marcha atrás.- acto seguido todos salieron de la sala dejando a una Sango molesta? Sorprendida? No lo sabía. Más tarde todos se fueron a dormir._

_-----Fin del Flashback-----_

"Ay querida Sango vas a ser mía y de nadie mas" pensó mientras se quedaba dormido ya que mañana iba a ser un día muy agitado, por fin iba a dejar su soltería y por fin se había enamorado de verdad, nunca pensó que lo haría pero el destino a veces no es lo que uno cree.

Por su parte Sango se encontraba muy nerviosa pero es que no sabia por que pero cada vez que lo veía se sonrojaba y tenia unas ganas tremendas de besarlo.

-. Sango mira no te puedes estar enamorando de el, es ilógico.- decía para poderse sacar de una vez por todas esa maldita idea de la cabeza pero es que a cada rato su mente la traicionaba haciéndole pensar en el a cada instante.

-. Sácatelo de la cabeza vamos Sango no pienses en el que vas a terminar solamente sufriendo por el.- se acostó en su cama no quería pensar mas, pero el solo pensar en que despertaría soltera y se dormiría al lado de la persona por la cual se confundía mucho, era injusto.

Lentamente se fue quedando dormida pensando en que seria mejor seguir tratándolo con indiferencia pero no sabia cuanto podría durar.

**Continuará….**

**Hasta aqui es el segundo cap espero y les guste y perdon por la demora pero es que no se me ocurria que poner XD**

**y por ultimo pero no menos importante agradecimientos especiales a...**

seto

pili-chan

ArisaAri

Johana Peacecraft

caro

afroditacoral

Cool-Sango

Sango2005

HawkAngel

MaeryxPunkgirl

Cristy-girl

yuzu

saki

JESZAS111

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, no saben cuanto me motivan seguir.**

**Se despide:**

**Sango-mayara**


	3. La tan esperada boda xD

**Hola aki ta la actualización espero les guste.**

**Cap dedicado a:** pili-chan! En vdd gracias y otra vez te lo decdiko jiji.

**Disclaimer:** sango y Mroku desgraciadamente no son míos pero me duele mas por mi kerido Miroku ToT

**Titulo:** un matrimonio arreglado

**Capitulo:** la tan esperada boda xD

El día de la boda por fin había llegado, todos estaban ansiosos ya querían que la hora de la boda llegara pero todavía faltaban 6 horas para que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo.

Sango se encontraba en su habitación mientras la peinaban y maquillaban es que tenia que estar lista y 6 horas a penas les alcanzarían. Se encontraba nerviosa, por que tenia que casarse con el? Era guapo pero no tenían nada en común y siempre arruinaba todos los momentos en el que estaban en una conversación seria y romántica podría decirse.

-------Flashback--------

Faltaban 6 días para la boda, los padres de Sango habían decidido ir a la casa de Miroku que era la que iban a compartir Sango y Miroku ya que el lo había decidido.

Desde que llegaron Sango había estado muy callada y para fortuna de ella Miroku no la había molestado así que decidió quedarse a observar el paisaje que era muy bonito en el jardín de este.

Pronto comenzaba a caer la tarde y Sango observaba lo que ahora le brindaba la naturaleza un atardecer hermoso, el cielo pintado de un tono naranja dando a un amarillo y un poco de rojo

-. Creo que tenemos que empezar a conocernos no?.- dijo Miroku que había estado observando a Sango desde hacia ya un rato.

Sango volteó y vio a Miroku a unos cuantos pasos de ella mientras se iba acercando a donde ella estaba para sentarse a su lado.

-. Bonita vista no crees?.- dijo Miroku dándole una calida sonrisa haciendo que esta le devolviera la sonrisa.

-. Sí, y que haces por aquí? No deberías estar adentro haciendo no se que cosas?.-

-. No de hecho estoy un poco aburrido y al verte aquí pensé que seria buena idea venir a hacerte platica, al fin y al cabo nos vamos a casar.- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Sango a los ojos " ohh Dios es hermosa, necesito hacer algo para que se fije en mí, es urgente, necesito besarla, aunque parezco desesperado? Solo deja de pensar en eso,

jamás debe de parecer que muero por una chica, aunque eso sea verdad!"

-. Oye Miroku te sientes bien? Es que te estas comportando muy raro.-

-. Estoy perfectamente bien, solo el estar contigo me hace sentir magníficamente.- dijo mientras le sonreía a su futura esposa haciendo que esta se sonrojara ante las palabras de él.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de los dos, este era incomodo así que Miroku decidió romper el silencio.

-. Es una noche hermosa no lo crees? Mira todas esas estrellas adornando el cielo.- dijo acercándose a Sango pero para la sorpresa de este ella no se movió ni un centímetro.

-. Si es linda.- fue todo lo que pudo decir ya que al sentir la mano de Miroku acariciando su mejilla no pudo emitir ninguna otra palabra, lentamente fue sintiendo la respiración de Miroku cerca de su cara, esta estaba agitada al igual que la de ella, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos al sentir los labios de Miroku sobre los suyos para formar un muy tierno beso y a la vez un poco apasionado.

Sango abrió los ojos abruptamente al sentir la mano de Miroku en la parte baja de su espalda, este acto por parte de el la hizo enojar mucho.

-. PERVERTIDO!.- le gritó mientras le daba una cachetada, dejándole así una marca roja en la mejilla de éste.

-------Fin del Flashback--------

Miroku se encontraba en el jardín viendo los últimos detalles de la boda, como el no se tenia que arreglar mucho pues estaba viendo que todo estuviera en orden antes de la hora de la ceremonia, a pesar de que faltaban 3 horas para la ceremonia los invitados habían comenzado a llegar, así que Miroku se fue a bañar para empezar a arreglarse.

"creo que Sango no va a querer tener nada conmigo en nuestra noche de bodas, pero bueno no importa, con que durmamos en la misma cama esta bien" pensó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el solo pensar en ella lo hacia feliz y mas si a partir de ese dia viviría con ella.

Después de unos minutos salio y se empezó a vestir para la gran ceremonia.

Por su parte Sango estaba ya casi lista solo le faltaban algunos detalles, mínimos, pero estaba trabajando en eso.

Sango se estaba empezando a ponerse el vestido que iba a usar cuando Kagome, su mejor amiga había entrado a su cuarto.

-. Hola Sango!.- dijo notablemente contenta Kagome mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga. -. Felicidades! Te vas a casar, eso es algo increíble no lo crees?.- grito mientras soltaba a su amiga.

-. Si, Kagome, pero te puedes calmar casi me dejas sorda.- se quejo Sango por el grito de Kagome.

-. Oye Sango a todo esto ya sabes que vas a hacer en la noche de bodas? .- pregunto mientras veía como su amiga se ponía roja como un tomate y no precisamente por pena sino mas bien coraje.

-. Kagome, no voy a tener nada que ver con el! Entendiste? A lo mejor y hago que se duerma en el sillón, no quiero que este cerca de mi! Como te lo explico?.- grito furiosa haciendo que su amiga estuviera casi muriéndose de risa por la reacción que su amiga había tenido ante su comentario.

-. Esta bien pero no te enojes.- dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama. -. Yo solo preguntaba, y pues conociendo a Miroku creo que no se va a quedar con las ganas de estar contigo.-

-. Kagome, tu no conoces a Miroku, no te lo he presentado lo recuerdas?.- dijo Sango mientras una risita nerviosa salía de los labios de Kagome.

-. Mujer entonces que esperas para presentármelo!.- reclamo levantándose mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-. Nos vemos luego mujer, ah y te ves divina.- dicho esto salio de la recamara dejando a una Sango un poco ruborizada es que le daba pena cuando le decían halagos.

La hora de la boda había llegado Sango estaba sumamente nerviosa mas que antes, es que no sabia que hacer, no podía hacer nada mejor dicho, no podía negarse a casarse, nada de eso.

Miroku estaba impaciente esperaba con ansias que Sango llegara para así poderse casar y por que no probar los labios de Sango otra vez, y así poder comenzar a enamorarla para poder hacerla la mujer mas feliz ( N/A: jiji cursi a mas no poder, así soy yo xD)

-. Hija ya es hora.- dijo el papá de Sango mientras se acercaba a Sango que estaba casi temblando de los nervios que sentía esa tarde -. Los invitados están esperando que inicie la ceremonia; estas muy nerviosa verdad?.-

-. Si, es que no se si pueda vivir con él sin antes matarlo!.- grito haciendo que su papá casi se cayera por la reacción de esta.

Sango se acercó a su papá y lo tomo del brazo para después dirigirse a la salida del cuarto.

-. Nos vamos?.- dijo con una sonrisa la cual su papá se la devolvió.

Y los dos caminaron hasta el patio donde se realizaría la unión matrimonial de Sango con el joven de los ojos color zafiro.

**Continuará…..**

**Muajajaja soy mala, a puesto a que esperaban que en esta kap fuera la boda pero no! Ejem.. ejem.. perdón es ke al parecer el kalor afekta las neuronas y komo se habrán dado kuenta a mi ya se me murieron todas! Ejem, otra vez kon mis kosas no? Bueno a lo ke iba.**

**Este ha sido el 3 kap espero y les haya gustado por ke me kosto mucho eskribirlo ya ke me faltaba inspiración y tiempo xD**

**Se ke esta korto pero es ke no me salen mas ideas.**

**En el Prox.. Kap va a ser la boda ke kreen ke va a pasar? Miroku tendrá su noche de bodas kon Sango o dormirá en el sillón eso lo veremos en el 4to kap de este su fanfiktion un matrimonio arreglado… basta no mas tele xD.**

**Pero espero y les haya gustado de todo korazón y kreo ke no tengo ke repetírselos no? Sugerencia, comentario, reclamaciones o kualkier kosa dejen un review se los agradeceré mucho.**

**Y claro ke no podía faltar los agradecimientos a mis keridos lectores ke siguen este fik.**

**HawkAngel: lo se muy poko tiempo no? Pero es ke kreo ke le faltan komo 2 o 3 kap para ke se akabe y no me llegaban ideas para ponerle, jiji espero y este kap sea de tu agrado y pues lo de actualizar rápido no se me da komo ya te habrás dado kuenta xD. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y cuídate!**

**Johann Peacecraft: muchísimas gracias por tu review, y ke bueno ke pienses ke es interesante n.n eso trato ke sea o ke al menos les guste, espero kon ansias saber ke te pareció este kap espero y sea de tu agrado, cuídate shao.**

**IrIs-OdY: ke bueno ke te haya gustado mucho mi fik, espero ke este kap tmb te guste, muchas gracias por tu review no sabes komo me ayudan n.n. cuídate shao.**

**Elen-Ses: hola! Pues si no? Pero esa es la idea ke se kase kontra su voluntad xD, gracias en vdd por tu review, espero este kap tmb te guste :p, cuídate.**

**MaeryxPunkgirl: jajaja hola! Komo estas? Ke bueno ke te sigue gustando el fik, espero y este kap no sea la excepción, muchísimas gracias, ah y actualiza pronto ke me muero por saber ke pasara en kien diria ke así nace el amor? Cuídate shao.**

**JESZAS111: hola! Ke bueno ke mi fik te guste, la vdd no sabia si seguirlo jiji, pero al parecer si, me encantan tus fiks actualiza pronto ToT, bueno luego nos leemos por el Messenger, beshos, cuídate shao.**

**Pili-chan: Mujer, sabes ke no me tienes ke dar las gracias aparte me ayudaste n.n, el de r.k.u.v.a. pues kreo ke no va a ser ya ni one-shot, es ke sin kerer lo borre u.u pero ya ves subí otro fik ke espero te guste jiji, cuídate, nos leemos en el Messenger y muchísimas gracias! Shao**

**Yuzu: hola! ke bueno ke te guste jiji, vdd ke estas situaciones son rápidas? Jajaja bueno gracias por tu review! Espero te guste este, shao, cuídate.**

**Seto: jiji ya ves no soy tan mala, jajaja cuídate shao.**

**Andrea: hola! ke bien ke les este gustando mi fik tanto a ti komo a todas las personas ke dejan review, se los agradezco y espero y sea de tu agrado, esperare tu respuesta, chao, cuídate.**

**Rena: jiji ke bueno, pero este fik ya tenia musho tiempo en mente, ke bueno ke te gusto, gracias por tu review, cuídate shao.**

**Sango2005: hola! jajaja tienes razón, es ke el tiempo pasa volando xD, espero kon ansias saber ke te pareció este kap , y cuídate, shao.**

**Ah por ultimo antes de ke se me olvide kiero pedirles un favor me gustaría ke me dijeran si este fik debería contener lemon es ke esa idea no deja de revolotear en mi cabeza, espero ke me digan no?**

**Esto es todo, kuidaense nos leemos en el prox kap.**

**Se despide:**

**Sangomayara**


	4. Un gran alivio?

**Hola a todos! Aki les dejo el 4 kap, espero y lo disfruten.**

**Cap de dedicado a:** JESAZ111… la razón… 2 fiks! I komo agradecimiento mis 2 fiks xD….. claro ke no podia faltar Pili! Espero y lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Miroku y Sango no me pertenecen y me duele más por Miroku ToT

**Titulo:** Un matrimonio arreglado

**Capitulo:** Un gran alivio?

**By:** S4NG0K41B4

Sango caminaba por el largo camino de flores que se encontraba en el suelo que tenia como destino el altar donde se encontraba un impaciente Miroku.

Llevaba un blanco vestido strapless que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, el cabello lo tenía recogido en un chongo, que dejaba caer unos mechones en ambos lados de su cara, estos estaban rizados.

Miroku aunque no lo demostraba mucho estaba también muy nervioso, vio como Sango cada vez estaba mas cerca de el, le sonrió al verla enfrente de el, en verdad creía que se iba a retractar.

Estando los dos enfrente del padre (n/a: o cura no se como lo conozcan ustedes.) y la ceremonia empezó.

-. Sango Himura aceptas a Miroku Hiwatari.- comenzó el padre -. Como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo todo los días de tu vida, en la enfermedad como en la salud, en la riqueza y como en la pobreza (n/a: discúlpenme pero es que no me acuerdo como va xD) hasta que la muerte los separe?.- terminó.

Sango se puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba cuando comenzaron, sabia que tenia que decir que si pero no quería, hay! Como odiaba que sus padres hicieran eso, ella no lo quería, a demás ni lo conocía, notó que los invitados se empezaron a desesperar poquito así que decidió hablar pero lo único que pudo salir de sus labios fue un débil -. Si, acepto.- al escuchar eso Miroku se alivio un poco, por un momento pensó que se iba a echar para atrás entonces el padre siguió, ahora dirigiéndose a Miroku.

-. Miroku Hiwatari, aceptas a Sango Himura como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla todo los días de tu vida tanto en la enfermedad como en la salud, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?.-

_-------Sango P.O.V.-------_

Sentí como mis nervios se apoderaban de mi, casi no sentía mis piernas, el solo pensar que estaba casando a Miroku, hacia que me enojara conmigo misma, por que no fui capaz de decirle que no cuando tuve la oportunidad, entonces Miroku me volteó a ver, no entendí esto, de segura una de sus cosas pervertidas así que lo deje pasar.

-. No, no acepto.- pero que diablos estoy oyendo dijo que no? Eso no puede ser posible o si? De seguro es una broma, o no? Entonces Miroku se volteó a ver a todos que tenían una cara de que no podían creerlo y algunos que parecía que lo iban a matar con la mirada.

-. Disculpen a todos, por hacerlos venir, pero, creo que será mejor que regresen a sus casa, ya que como se habrán dado cuenta no hay boda, por lo menos por ahora no.- dijo calmado, al parecer no era ningún juego, se habrá querido burlar de mi? Ese desgraciado. Miroku empieza a caminar, al parecer se va a ir a cambiar… lo mismo debería de hacer yo.

Entonces camino, la gente se esta hiendo murmuran cosas, mas no me importa, lo que quiero saber es que diablos hizo cambiar a Miroku de parecer, yo pensé que quería casarse conmigo.

Entro a la casa, y me dirijo a mi habitación a cambiarme el molesto vestido que traigo.

Al terminar salgo de mi cuarto, me decidí poner una blusa rosa y una falda negra, entonces decidí ir al cuarto de Miroku necesitaba preguntarle unas cuantas cosas.

_-------Normal P.O.V------_

Miroku ya se había cambiado, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-. Pase.- dijo mientras volteaba en dirección a la puerta, no se sorprendió mucho al ver a Sango ya que sabia que le iba a pedir una explicación por lo que había hecho.

Sango entró, cerrando la puerta detrás suya, Miroku se encontraba sentado a un costado de su cama, caminó hacia el, se detuvo cuando se encontraba a un lado suyo.

-. Por que? .- murmuró sentándose a un lado de Miroku.

-. Por que que Sango?.- respondió volteándose para quedar cara a cara.

-. Por que suspendiste la boda? Pensé que te querías casar y mas que nada pensé que lo hacías por nuestros padres.- dijo mientras se hacia para atrás para quedar acostada en la cama, Miroku solo volteo para así poder verla (n/a: no piensen nada cochino eh! xD).

-. Muy simple Sango.. te vi dudar, no quería que me catalogaras como un demonio que vino y se casó contigo nomás por que si.- dijo mientras se paraba. -. Además no quería forzarte… Sango?.-

-. Si? .- dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama.

-. Crees en el destino?.- preguntó hincándose para quedar en frente de Sango.

-. Mmm por que lo preguntas?.-

-. Por que yo si creo, y aun mas creo que si nuestro destino era conocernos y casarnos así va a ser, mas no creo que nos tengamos que casar si no nos queremos, si ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, y si ese es nuestro destino nos casaremos, mas no ahorita.- dijo Miroku haciendo que Sango se sorprendiera, no sabia esa parte de Miroku, o acaso solo actuaba?

-. Lo que me tratas de decir, es que lo hiciste para ver si nos tenemos o no que casar?-. dijo Sango, Miroku solo asintió con la cabeza.

-. Y si no nacimos para estar juntos, entonces en el trayecto para conocernos encontraremos a la persona indicada, con la que compartiremos nuestra vida.- dijo Miroku levantándose.

-. Miroku, por que?.- dijo Sango quien también se levanto y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Miroku. -. Por que te comportas así? Digo se supone que eres un pervertido que no te importa nada, mas que llevar a las mujeres a la cama y ya… por que no te comportas como lo que eres un pervertido?.- Miroku se volteó y con una mano agarro la barbilla de Sango para mirarla a los ojos.

-. Sango… por que dices eso?.- preguntó, todavía viéndola a los ojos, haciendo que esta se sonrojara por la profundidad y ternura con la que este la miraba.

-. Pues.- Sango dudó un poco con lo que iba a decir. -. Pues por que eso eres.- dijo cortante mente.

-. Sango, como puedes decir eso? Si no me conoces, no sabes nada de mi.- dijo Miroku con un tono de voz un poco alto.

-. Pues así siempre has sido conmigo, que quieres que diga?.- le gritó Sango, pero no muy alto para que no escucharan las demás personas que todavía no se iban.

-. Por que tu desde un principio me etiquetaste, y te alejaste, y no me trataste de conocerme.-respondió sin perder la cordura es que esa mujer lo volvía loco.

-. Por que cada vez que te me acercabas eras lindo, pero después, después siempre terminabas tocándome!.- le gritó mientras Miroku se acercaba mas a ella quedando a poco centímetros de sus bocas.

-. Pero esto no hubiera…- no pudo terminar ya que los labios de Sango cortaron lo que iba a decir. Al principio fue un poco tímido por parte de Sango, ya que pensaba que había sido muy atrevido de su parte, pero no ayudó el hecho de que Miroku estaba tan cerca de ella, pero después se hizo cada vez mas apasionado.

Miroku la acostó en la cama, mas nunca rompieron el beso, se acostó encima de ella, esta vez rompió el beso por falta de oxigeno.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, y a depositar pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, comenzó a meter una mano debajo de la falda que esta llevaba, y para su sorpresa Sango no se quejara de lo que estaba haciendo, así que se aventuró a quitarle la blusa que tenia comenzando a besar cada pedazo de su piel que descubría.

Sango sintió la necesidad de ser de Miroku, no le molestaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero por que? Que no se había enojado con Kagome por que le dijo que que iba a hacer en la noche de bodas? A caso se estaba enamorando de el? No, no podía ser eso. Sintió como Miroku trataba de desabrochar su bra, mas ahora dudaba de lo que estaba haciendo.

-. Miroku.- dijo haciendo que este parara y volteara a verla a la cara.

-. Que pasa?.- preguntó asustado por lo que le iba a decir Sango.

-. No puedo hacer esto.- dijo mientras agarraba su blusa y salía de la habitación dejando a un asombrado y triste Miroku.

**Continuara…**

**Ven como lo dije en why, aki esta ya el siguiente kap … espero y les guste.. nos leemos en el prox kap.**

**Agradecimientos por reviews a:**

Sango2005

HawkAngel

MaeryxPunkgirl

Pili-chan

Kagome-chan

Andrea

Cristy-girl

Miroku's wife

Yuzu

Elen-Ses

Rena

JESZAS111

ArisaAri

**Grazias por sus reviews!**

**Ah i grazias Miroku's wife la vdd para mi es un halago ke me compares kon Pili.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Y ya saben…. Duda… comentario…sugerencia…. O queja…… dejen review**

**S4NG0K41B4**


	5. Una noche inolvidable

Muajajajaja estoy de vuelta queridos lectores que en el cap anterior dejaron sus comentarios mediante el review v.. ete.. muchas pero muchas disculpas por no haber actualizado ninguna de mis historias pero es que sufrí una terrible enfermedad que se llama " bloqueo de ideas o de cerebro" en el cual no podía escribir nada sin antes borrarlo por quedar totalmente mal… y al tercer intento… dejar de hacerme tonta.. y por consecuencia dejar de escribir S.. ah y pss tmb estoy escribiendo un fic sango x sessh por si les gusta esa pareja puedan leerlo xD se llama **mistakes** :P bueno eso es todo y ahora a disfrutar del capi :k

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen u.u

**Dedicado a: **Julyyy D jajajaja te lo dedico a ti por ser tan paciente conmigo v ah y por ayudarme como me has ayudado siempre :P Gracias amigui!

**Titulo:** Un Matrimonio Arreglado

**Capitulo V**: Una noche inolvidable

**by**: S4NG0K41B4

A la mañana siguiente, Sango se encontraba en la sala junto con Miroku y sus padres, ya que estos andaban que se morían por la decisión de Miroku del día anterior.

-. Miroku.. como se te pudo ocurrir hacer semejante barbaridad!.- exclamo furioso el padre de este.. -. Se suponía que se iban a casar como fuera!..

-. Si padre, se suponía.. mas Sango no quería u.u, que querías que hiciera? Que la obligara?.- atinó a decir Miroku, porque en verdad el también se estaba regañando mentalmente.

-. Pero si Sango dijo que si…- intervino el padre de Sango. -. Ella aceptó.-

-. Papá.. el hecho de que haya aceptado no quiere decir que en verdad quería.. y de verdad le agradezco de todo corazón a Miroku por haberse negado..- dijo Sango mientras salía de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación.. quería cambiarse para ir a casa de Kagome a platicar un rato.

-. Ok, entonces aquí se acaba la discusión.. con su permiso, me retiro.- dicho esto por parte de Miroku salio detrás de Sango.. tenia algo que decirle..

-. Estos niños nunca entenderán… de igual manera… terminaran casándose…- exclamo el padre de Sango -. Llamen a los invitados y díganles que la boda se pospuso para dentro de 2 semanas.- suspiro, es que estaba cansado de tener que hacer todo.. (xD!)

-. Sango, se puede?.- pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación.

-. Sip, al cabo ya estas adentro ¬¬.- bromeó Sango al ver pasar a Miroku a su habitación..

Este se acerco a la cama de Sango donde ella estaba sentada y se sentó al pie de la cama..

-. Sango quería saber.. si no se te gustaría ir a algún lado, por ejemplo la disco que inauguraron hace un par de días..

-. No gracias, no me gustan esos lugares…-

-. Entonces no se.. que te parece ir a comer… o el cine.. hace mucho que no voy.-

-. Mmm.- dijo.. luego sonrió delicadamente.. se levantó… Miroku también se puso de pie… caminaron hacia la puerta.. Sango abrió esta.. Miroku se sintió un poco decepcionado… creyó que a lo mejor esa seria la oportunidad para acercarse mas… pero por lo visto Sango no pensaba igual.. así que salió de la habitación.

-. A donde tu quieras.- exclamó Sango con una gran sonrisa cuando vio que Miroku salía del cuarto.. dicho esto cerró la puerta… después de todo tendría que ir a casa de Kagome otro día, ahora su prioridad era arreglarse para salir con Miroku.

Miroku quedo meditando unos instantes afuera de la habitación de la chica.. acaso ella había dicho que si? " Wow que bien!.." pensó. " jajajaja juraba que me había rechazado al abrir la puerta… bueno entonces… tengo que arreglarme lo mas rápido posible… tengo que prepararle una sorpresita" Miroku se encaminó a su alcoba..

Así, rápidamente se hicieron las 7 de la tarde.

Miroku se encamino a la habitación de Sango para informarle lo que ese día iban a hacer.

-.Sango, se puede?.- tocó la puerta, la cual Sango casi al instante la abrió.

-. Vienes a decirme a donde iremos?.- preguntó Sango al abrir la puerta dirigiéndole una sonrisa. La verdad es que deseaba tanto saber como era Miroku en una "cita" por así decirlo, ya que si lo examinabas detenidamente era eso. Y no una simple salida.

-. Exacto.- respondió Miroku. -. Por cierto te ves hermosa.- dijo mientras veía a Sango de pies a cabeza.. acto que a Sango la incomodó un poco.. temiendo que la mirara así por los pensamientos no muy decentes que tal vez.. solo tal vez ahora transitaban por la mente del chico.

-. Miroku… este.. gracias… creo… .- murmuró nerviosa mientras veía también a Miroku, que se encontraba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, junto con una playera tipo polo color azul marino, que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos…

-. Bueno si no tienes inconvenientes… nos vamos?.- pregunto un tanto alegre Miroku.. quien le ofreció su brazo a Sango cuando esa salio de su alcoba.. no podía dejar de mirarla… se veía hermosa… bueno en realidad siempre lucia preciosa para el… aunque en esta ocasión se veía mas plena, al parecer esta vez andaba de buen humor… y hasta pareciera que se habían puesto de acuerdo ya que sus ropas contrastaban… ya que Sango vestía una falda negra que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla… una blusa que al parecer era de manga larga azul marino, y arriba de este un saco negro del cual el cuello y los puños de la blusa sobresalían, llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de cabello alta, y estaba ligeramente maquillada… Salieron de la casa… y se dirigieron al carro…

Durante ese trayecto hubo mucho silencio… al entrar al auto y al subirse en el Sango decidió por fin romper el silencio.

-. Y a donde vamos? .- pregunto Sango cuando el carro se puso en marcha al darse cuenta que entre tantas cosas… las miradas que Miroku el lanzaba etc.. ni siquiera le había preguntado a donde salían…

-. Si no te molesta.. podríamos ir al cine.. de ahí tenia planeado ir a algún antro…..- Miroku volteo a ver a Sango que solo hizo una cara de desagrado… y rápidamente agregó -. Claro si no te importa… ya que si no quieres ir.. sugiere un lugar.-

-. Mm no.. esta bien lo que dices .- dijo tratando de disimular el enojo? No, no era enojo… era solamente un desacuerdo… por lo del antro.. aunque el cine sonaba bien…

Llegaron al cine… escogieron ver una película de terror.. compraron un poco de " comida chatarra" y entraron a la sala dispuestos a disfrutar de la película. (n/a: bueno me salto lo del cine puesto que no va a pasar nada ahí :K xD por cierto… no dije el nombre de la peli.. po que nu se cual podrían ver… ya que de terror ahorita estoy un poco desactualizada de las cuales están de "moda" xD)

Al término de la película ambos se dirigieron al auto nuevamente… Sango venia tomada del brazo de Miroku y un poco asustada… en mas de una ocasión había gritado o cubierto su cara con el brazo de Miroku…

Entraron al auto… y Miroku lo puso en marcha para ir a su próxima parada… ya casi se acercaba el momento el cual Miroku esperaba con muchas ansias..

Llegaron al antro que acababan de inaugurar hacia algunos días antes… y a Miroku le habían comentado que el ambiente era muy bueno.. he ahí el deseo de llevar a Sango…

Entraron y se dirigieron a una mesa… pidieron algo de tomar… Estuvieron platicando bastante rato hasta que Miroku decidió sacar a bailar a Sango que al principio se negó… pero tanta fue la insistencia del muchacho que al final aceptó..

Y así bailaron un buen rato.. hasta que Sango se enfadó y le pidió a Miroku que ya se marcharan…

-. Sango.. no te lo había dicho… pero te gustaría ir a cenar algo?.- dijo Miroku con una gran sonrisa sabiendo que Sango no se negaría..

-. Ok.. por mi no hay problema.- dijo y con eso se dirigieron hacia el costoso restaurante en el cual Miroku había reservado las mejores mesas… para su cena con Sango.. que poco a poco se adentraba mas y mas en su corazón..

Sango todo el camino fue un poco callada… pensaba en tantas cosas… Miroku le estaba poniendo cada vez mas atención… que podía hacer ante eso? Ignorarlo? No lo sabia… lo que si tenia claro es que si el seguía tan atento como hasta ahora con ella… ella iba a quedar perdidamente enamorada de el… era eso lo que quería? El querría algo serio con ella? La tomaría enserio? Esas eran solo unas de las tantas preguntas que su mente formulaba… aunque algo si tenia muy claro… aquella noche había sido la mejor de todas… una noche inolvidable.. al lado del hombre por el cual.. ahora sentía un gran afecto… aunque no sabia si ese afecto se volvería amor…

Llegaron a su destino… Miroku noto la extraña actitud de Sango, puesto que ahora ya no portaba ese semblante de alegría como horas atrás… no, ahora era uno muy pensativo.. y triste… lo cual no le gusto para nada.

Así que se propuso cambiar ese semblante… tenia que hacer que Sango volviera a tener aquel rostro lleno de alegría.. sorpresa… y sobre todo… tenia que hacerla sentir amada… claramente no amor de familia… si no uno puro y sincero.. uno que el podía darle.. y se lo haría saber en aquella velada… la velada que tal vez cambiaria mucho el rumbo de sus decisiones… inclusive de sus vidas…

**Continuara….**

Traté de hacerlo mas largo...xD pero creo que falle :P xD no me maten! espero y sea de su agrado y ya saben.. cualquier duda.. comentario o sugerencia dejen un review ;)...

Y gracias a todos los que dejaron review v los amo! xD

**S4NG0K41B4**


	6. Entrega Total

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen... ni me perteneceran querida gente!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Un Matrimonio Arreglado**

Capitulo 6

_**Entrega Total**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Llegaron a la casa, después de terminar aquella mágica cena habían decidido regresar a su casa, ya eran pasadas de las 2 de la mañana. Entraron por la puerta principal, reían y reían, simplemente estaban felices.

-. Shhh, vamos a despertar a nuestros padres.- murmuró Sango, y tenía razón a esa hora los señores deberían de estar más que dormidos, ya que sus actividades comenzaban muy temprano.

-. Hahaha, ok…- replicó mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, en donde sus habitaciones se encontraban. Se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta que daba a la alcoba de Sango.

-. Creo que hasta aquí acaba la noche.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. No quería separarse de él, es que toda esa noche con él había sido maravillosa. Miroku se había comportado como todo un caballero, aunque no era la primera vez que así lo hacía si era la primera en la cual no estropeaba las cosas.

-. Al parecer…- exclamó burlonamente, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a la barbilla de esta, la miró fijamente, como deseaba vivir eternamente en aquellas dos pupilas castañas, como deseaba saborear insaciablemente aquellos labios tan sensuales… no lo pudo evitar, poco a poco fue descendiendo sus labios hasta los de la muchacha, uniéndose en un tierno y tímido beso…

La puerta detrás de ellos se cerró, miles de besos compartían, rápida y audazmente Miroku se deshizo de la playera que cubría sus bien definido abdomen. Por fin! Si todo salía bien… Sango sería suya… se aventuró a besar el cuello de la castaña, su sabor era embriagante…

Sango sentía como las manos de Miroku ahora se movían por partes de su cuerpo, tocándola, examinándola, memorizándola… le encantaba todo lo que éste le estaba haciendo… sus labios se quedaban tatuados en la piel que estos tocaban.

Se acercaron a la cama, los brazos de Sango rodeando el cuello de Miroku, las manos del joven subían y bajaban por la espalda de la chica. Le quitó el saco que esta vestía… estorbaba mucho, acto seguido comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa, poco a poco, por si había una protesta, pero al no ver ninguna siguió con su trabajo. Pronto la blusa cayó al suelo, dejando ver a Sango un poco descubierta.

Se recostaron en la cama, Miroku arriba de Sango… sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus labios proclamaban al del otro… Miroku empezó a deslizar la mano por debajo de la falda de Sango, Oh Dios la deseaba tanto.

Las manos de Sango, por su parte, parecían haber cobrado vida, ya que no se quedaban quietas, recorrían la espalda, el abdomen, los pectorales, los hombros de Miroku sin cesar… su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a las caricias tan sutiles que Miroku le estaba brindando… un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios al sentir que el ojiazul la había liberado de su sostén y ahora su boca succionaba uno de sus pechos. Nunca hubiera creído que aquella sensación fuera tan placentera.

Después de unos minutos, se encontraban ambos mirándose fijamente, quemándose del deseo, sentían el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos… sus labios se encontraron una vez más, apasionado, lleno de deseo, amor… así era aquel beso…

-. Estas lista?.- preguntó mientras besaba tiernamente los hombros de Sango… tenía que estar seguro que Sango estuviese 1000 segura, no quería que después le echara en cara que había abusado de ella.. no, no, no…

-. Si Miroku…- murmuró… había ya llegado al punto en que no podía dar marcha atrás, no podía desistir en ese momento… aquella necesidad que dentro de ella había crecido no se lo iba a permitir…

-. Va a doler un poco, trataré de que te duela lo menos posible…- replicó al colocarse en medio de las piernas de la joven, que ahora se encontraban en las caderas de Miroku. Poco a poco fue entrando en su calido interior…

Sintió un leve dolor al sentir a aquel intruso en su cuerpo, pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo mientras Miroku lentamente entraba y salía de ella… pronto establecieron un ritmo… sus cuerpos estaban llegando al máximo, disfrutaban el estar juntos…

Miroku cayó rendido encima de Sango después de que ambos llegaran al clímax total, sus corazones latían a mil por hora, su respiración entrecortada, agitada… había disfrutado plenamente el estar con aquella mujer… y nada parecido había sentido antes como lo que sintió cuando escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de Sango… después de taparse con las sabanas volvieron a besarse… Sango se acomodó en el pecho de Miroku, en verdad que había sido gratificante el entregarse a él.

Cerró lentamente los ojos, estaba completamente exhausta, pero eso no le impidió sentir y escuchar como Miroku besaba su frente y le susurraba un "Te amo."

Miroku la vio dormir placidamente, y después de observarla por unos instantes decidió seguirla a el mundo de los sueños… una sonrisa adornaban sus labios, sin duda esa había sido la mejor noche de toda su vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, ya era de día… un pequeño rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al recordar la noche tan agitada que tuvo… "Ohh Dios…" pensó mientras volteaba hacia el lado donde Miroku había pasad la noche…

Se sorprendió al no verlo acostado… probablemente se había ido antes de que alguien se notara lo que habían hecho. Se levantó rápidamente mientras enrollaba una sabana a su cuerpo al recordar su estado de desnudez. Se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha… eso haría milagros con ella.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hora de desayunar ya era, Miroku acababa de bajar al comedor, necesitaba recobrar fuerzas, todavía seguía pensando en lo que entre él y Sango había ocurrido… "Lo mejor de lo mejor" pensó mientras una sonrisa un tanto pervertidona aparecía en sus labios al recordar como su cuerpo se moldeaba perfectamente al de Sango…

-. Buenos días hijo.- saludó su padre al ver entrar al ojiazul al comedor, al ver la cara que traía su hijo enseguida supo que al parecer las cosas habían salido muy bien con su futura nuera. -. Veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor…-

-. Buenos días a todos, y sí, tienes razón padre.- replicó mientras se tomaba asiento en el lugar acostumbrado en el cual desayunaba.

-. Buenos días…- todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Sango para saludarla de vuelta.

-. Bueno, ya que están todos…- comenzó el padre de Sango con una ligera sonrisa en su cara, presentía que ahora las cosas sí iban a salir bien… -. Llegamos a un acuerdo con respecto lo de anteayer…-

-. Otra vez con eso? Que no ya se había discutido eso antes?.- preguntó Sango mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y es que su padre probablemente les iba a volver a reprochar lo de la boda… típico de su padre, nunca dejaba un tema hasta que estuviera completamente resuelto…

-. Se casan en 2 semanas, ya les hemos hablado a los invitados.- replicó un poco enojado por la actitud de su hija… ¿Qué era lo que no le parecía? La estaban acomodando con un gran hombre, que prácticamente nadaba en dinero… ¿Qué más podía pedir…-

Sango quedó boquiabierta… seguían con aquella absurda idea? Que no iba a librase nunca? Ese era su destino? Se levantó bruscamente de la silla… y comenzó a caminar fuera del comedor, pero antes de salir volteó a donde todos los demás, y con un aire de enojo dijo: -. Si eso es lo que realmente quieren, ok, nada los hará cambiar de opinión… haré lo que digan…- y con eso salió de la habitación.

Miroku se había quedado sin palabras… ¿Por qué la reacción de Sango¿Por qué sus padres otra vez se habían precipitado tanto? -. Creo que yo también me retiro…- y con eso salió, tenía que hablar con Sango, llegar a un acuerdo, lo que fuera… aunque, inconscientemente una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su cara… Sango en pocas palabras había aceptado…

_Continuará…_

_Ok, aquí esta el siguiente cap de este fic, y quiero disculparme enormemente por mi tardanza, pero mi cerebro si que ha estado de vacaciones u.u espero y este cap sea de su agrado n.n nos vemos luego! y Gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el cap anterior... me hacen felices! y si no ven muy coherente la cosa, es que son las 11:40 pm y voy que vuelo a ver Inuyasha... xao!_

_Dejen Review ;D_


End file.
